The present disclosure generally relates to network switching and more specifically, to compressed data storage in network switching.
Networking allows computers to share resources, access information, communicate via e-mail, share data, and transfer files. However, networking technology and digital data transmission have been subject to a number of bandwidth and speed limitations due to a growing population of network users. Other factors that contribute to congestion include faster CPUs, faster operating systems, and more network-intensive applications.
Switching alleviates congestion in networks such as the Local Area Network (LAN) by reducing traffic and increasing bandwidth. The term switching refers to a technology in which a device, referred to as a switch, connects two or more network segments. A switch receives a packet of data from one segment, examines the embedded address information, and transmits the data packet to designated destinations on other segments.
The received data packet is often stored for a short period of time before being forwarded to the destination. The storage area is referred to as a packet buffer or packet data memory.